DECIPHER
by yuki.sharaa
Summary: Mungkin akan lebih mudah walau agak mengerikan jika Naruto sendiri yang menemuinya dan mengatakan langsung apa maunya, setidaknya Shikamaru bisa sedikit menginterogasi. Ketimbang harus menerima sepucuk surat dari pemuda pirang itu seminggu setelah hari kematiannya. Membuat Shikamaru hampir ikut mati karena rasa penasaran. Bagaimana bisa si bodoh itu mengarang teka-teki serumit ini?


.

Pada sore itu...

Setelah arakan awan kelabu seharian mengitari langit senja, kini giliran ribuan juta rinai air satu persatu jatuh bebas menghujani bumi, mengisi kekosongan diantara mereka semua yang berdiri renung dalam keheningan, tanpa bergeming untuk sekedar menghalangi titik-titik basah yang mulai tampak di bahu-bahu mereka. Beberapa jatuh memukul atap-atap payung hitam, beberapa langsung mendarat di helaian rambut tanpa penutup. Mereka tetap diam, membiarkan tetes air terus membasahi kepala hingga turun melewati dahi, mengalir diantara alis, dan akhirnya turut memudarkan wajah mereka yang sudah lebih dulu dibasahi cairan dari kelenjar air mata. Semua tahu, langit turut tenggelam dalam duka.

Mereka tetap berdiri renung dalam keheningan. Belasan pasang mata yang memerah pasca tangis tidak berkedip walau air hujan terus-menerus menetes dari bulu mata. Tidak menutup telinga walau suara hujaman hujan dan ledakan guntur terus bersahutan menyamarkan isak tangis. Tidak beranjak walau tubuh menggigil serta jas-jas dan gaun hitam mereka tak ubahnya seperti pakaian berkabung sehabis direndam.

Mereka bisa, tapi tidak mau.

Selama mungkin, sebisa mungkin, mereka ingin mendengar nama itu terus disebutkan walau dalam doa, menatap untuk yang terakhir tubuh dalam peti dari kayu elf yang hampir terkubur sempurna dalam tanah basah, berdiri di sana seolah ingin menyampaikan salam dalam diam bahwa mereka semua hadir untuknya. Salam perpisahan dari mereka yang telah kehilangan. Dan baginya, si pemilik nama yang kini telah terukir abadi pada batu marmer di atas pusara pemakaman.

Adalah dia. Teman, kerabat, sahabat, dan keluarga yang tak tergantikan.

.

 **R.I.P**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 _Birth : 10 Oktober 1990_

 _Death : 10 Oktober 2010_

.

.

.

 _Disclaimer: I do own nothing in Naruto, but this story is MINE._

│2015│

 **Yuki Sharaa**

present

 **.**

 **.**

 **"DECIPHER"**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **[Minggu, 17 Oktober 2010]**

.

.

Syahdan, Nara Shikamaru sadar bahwa dirinya pemalas sejak dulu kala. Tapi pemuda malas itu tidak pernah berniat mengubah kebiasaannya. Yang lebih suka menikmati kemalasannya. Bangun sesiang mungkin, tidur di manapun dia bisa menatap langit dengan bebas, menunda-nunda pekerjaan yang seharusnya bisa dikerjakan saat ini, atau mengatakan 'kenapa harus aku?' saat seseorang memintanya melakukan sesuatu. Intinya, dia adalah si pemalas gigih yang selalu menganggap semua aktivitas—selain tidur dan malas-malasan—merupakan hal yang merepotkan.

Mungkin semua orang yang mengenalnya akan ikut serta meremehkan Shikamaru seperti yang orang-orang yang baru mengenalnya lakukan, andai saja kepala mirip nanasnya tidak dianugrahi dengan poin 200 untuk kecerdasan intelektual dari sang Kami-sama.

Tidak adil memang, ketika kejeniusan terkadang justru hinggap pada manusia-manusia yang terlihat tidak pernah ada usaha. Tapi Shikamaru bukan manusia yang tidak tahu berterimakasih, walaupun ia juga tidak mengerti situasi aneh yang justru menguntungkannya ini, ia tetap bersyukur atas ketidakadilannya.

Yah, anggap saja itu keberuntungan. _Gitu_ saja _kok_ repot!

Lalu, kembali ke aktifitas malas-malasan Shikamaru, yang sayangnya tidak bisa rutin lagi dilestarikan semenjak seminggu yang lalu. Ia selalu bangun lebih cepat dari alarm jam digital di atas nakas dan rebahan di atap kantornya tanpa terlelap. Ia memang senang berbaring memandang langit biru, tapi tidak pernah sambil berfikir. Terbilang percuma untuk orang berpredikat jenius tapi jarang menggunakan otak. Oh ayolah, sejak awal Shikamaru memang tidak punya tujuan lain saat bersantai kecuali hanya untuk bermalas-malasan. Ia adalah plegmatik sejati. Cocok sekali dengan pekerjaannya sebagai ahli programer dalam pembuatan game yang hanya membutuhkan inspirasi dan sedikit usaha berkat otak jeniusnya.

Tapi pemuda berambut nanas itu sedang tidak ingin membahas prihal pekerjaan, melainkan perasaan tidak nyaman yang akhir-akhir ini melingkupi benaknya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, membuatnya entah sudah berapa kali menghela napas berat dalam seminggu ini, hanya untuk mengusir perasaan aneh yang mulai merisaukan. Awalnya Shikamaru mengira bahwa hal itu bersumber dari rasa kehilangan akan sosok sahabat yang baru dimakamkan seminggu yang lalu. Pemuda itu bahkan masih ingat jelas bagaimana suasana pahit di prosesi pemakaman atau bagaimana rasa sakitnya saat menemukan pemuda riang seperti Uzumaki Naruto harus tewas bunuh diri di rumahnya sendiri.

Sulit dipercaya, bagi siapapun yang mengenal Naruto. Mungkin akan lumrah jika yang mengambil keputusan dangkal itu adalah orang-orang pesimis melankolis yang tidak sanggup hidup sebatang kara apalagi setelah menjadi saksi kematian keluarganya dalam sebuah pembunuhan tragis. Tapi ini Naruto. Orang paling optimis dengan semangat hidup yang tinggi yang pernah dikenalnya. Apalagi dengan cengiran tiga jari yang tidak pernah absen dari wajah super optimis pemuda pirang itu, siapa yang mau percaya kalau Naruto ternyata telah jatuh dalam keterpurukan.

Apa karena alasan itu Naruto mengambil jalan pintas untuk mengakhiri hidupnya? Shikamaru tidak mengerti, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti.

Ya. Awalnya hanya dikira demikian, karena rasa kehilangan yang bertambah menjadi kekecewaan. Tapi, semakin ke sini, Shikamaru yakin bahwa keresahan ini timbul dari hal lain. Karena ketika ia mencoba untuk menerima kepergian sosok yang diam-diam telah dijadikan motivasi untuk pelajaran hidup, perasaan aneh itu tidak kunjung hilang, dan justru semakin menjadi.

Hingga akhirnya semua perasaan aneh itu bermuara pada pagi ini. Ketika lagi-lagi ia bangun terlalu pagi, dan ibunya menyuruhnya untuk mengambil koran pagi di teras depan. Shikamaru melihat beberapa pucuk surat terselip di lubang kotak posnya, dan melihat seorang pengantar surat baru saja pergi. Ia bergegas masuk setelah mengosongkan kotak posnya, karena halaman rumahnya yang masih berembun. Ketika tengah berjalan menuju ruang tengah seraya melihat surat-surat ditangannya, barangkali ada satu miliknya, pemuda bermata malas itu menemukan satu. Ditujukan untuknya. Kedua alis tipisnya bertaut heran ketika melihat perangko di sudut kanan atas depan surat. Suna? Luar negeri?

Siapa yang mengirimnya surat ini? Seingatnya ia tidak punya kenalan di Suna. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu membaca nama si pengirim di bagian belakang amplop. Tubuhnya membatu seketika dengan mata membelalak, tatkala nama Uzumaki Naruto tertulis manual dengan huruf kapital tebal berukuran 14. Shikamaru mematung cukup lama, hingga akhirnya mengerjab guna memastikan penglihatannya. Jelas bukan delusi karena ia bisa merasakan tekstur agak kasar dari amplop putih itu melalui ibu jarinya. Ekspresi kaget masih belum pudar dari wajah Shikamaru, ketika kakinya perlahan mundur beberapa langkah dan berbalik. Pemuda itu mulai melangkah gusar dan buru-buru keluar dari rumahnya tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Dan begitu sampai di halaman depan rumahnya, tepat di samping kotak pos, Shikamaru kembali berdiri termangu, menatap gamang pada rumah besar berlantai dua tanpa ada satupun pencahayaan di seberang jalan.

Susah payah ia berusaha menelan ludah, saat berbagai pertanyaan sarat keheranan mulai bergentayangan di kepalanya.

Rumah itu sudah dan masih kosong 'kan? Iya. Karena penghuni terakhirnya baru saja meninggal seminggu yang lalu.

Lalu, kenapa ada nama pemilik rumah di amplop surat yang saat ini masih tergenggam kuat di salah satu tangannya dan masih tersegel rapi?

Kenapa surat ini bisa datang dari Suna, padahal pemiliknya hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari lima langkah di depan gerbangnya?

Dan kenapa harus dikirim kepada Shikamaru?

Kenapa?

Apa Naruto sedang mengerjainya saat ini?

.

.

.

 **T** B **C**

.

.

.

 **Warning :** OOC, typos  & miss typos

( _Penulis sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk meminimalisir semua unsur tersebut. Tapi jika masih menemukannya, harap maklum_ )

* * *

 **A/N :** _Semoga, cerita ini bisa menambah warna baru di FNI._ _Ide cerita terinspirasi dari novel karangan Agatha Christie, Nemesis dengan alur yang berbeda._ _Jangan sungkan memberi tanggapan untuk MC pertama saya di fandom ini. Karena saya punya target review untuk kembali memutuskan melanjutkannya. Jadi, ijinkan saya tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan setelah membaca ini, suka ataupun tidak suka_. _Saya menerima kritik dan saran dengan tangan terbuka._ **R.E.V.I.E.W** _please!_

 _._

 _._

 **Yuki Sharaa**


End file.
